Just a Game
by Haruka98
Summary: Dos bodas, dos amores, una relación, llanto y sexo. May tiene que casarse con él y Ash con ella; pero, de una adicta relación que entre los dos formaron, comienzas las peleas, golpes y tragedias. /A&M/Dedicado a; Montse.


**{May/Drew-Misty/Ash}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sólo un juego.**

Está mal, muy mal, y lo sabes. Dulces gemidos de placer rebotan en la pared esa mañana, mirando el techo, los escuchas y recuerdas, antes de ir al baño como siempre;

Cada semana, ella te va a consolar. Porque tú, al tener todos los días una pelea entre tú y _ella_, eres incapaz de solucionarlo por ti solo, eres incapaz de saber que al reconciliarte con Misty, ella se irá y no tendrá motivos por los cuáles volver. Todas las noches la muerdes, gritas, piensas en todo, más lo que no sea tu novia; la esculpes con besos y la tiras a la cama, la besas, mientras piensas como quitarte a Misty para poder estar juntos por lo que restara de sus vidas.  
Pero como idiota, quieres seguir probando el jugo del pecado. Evitas los sollozos que sales de esos hermosos labios; los callas con besos, y la ahogas en sus miserias y llantos. Sabes demasiado bien que Drew un día de esos la esperará en el altar. Pero como siempre, dejas la vida atrás y la haces tuya.

_Ella_, la que dejó hace mucho tiempo de hacerse pasar por tu amiga, por un juguete; más que una amante, era tu amor secreto. Demasiado, diría yo. Y más que nada, te alegra que ella no sea Misty. Ni tu Drew.

Esa mañana, la dejaste sola en su pequeño nido enterado del delito. Teñida de sábanas mojadas de lágrimas y erotismo, sudor y, más que otra cosa, amor. Pecado. Esa mañana te fugaste a la ducha y borraste lo que todas las noches escribes con eso que llamas masculinidad. Te colocas las calzas y, en conjunto, el cinto. Con un dolor interno en el pecho y otras partes del cuerpo que no caben mencionar. La miras mojada en llanto, aún con gotas saladas deslizándole el rostro pálido y terso. Desnuda, bañada de la luz del Sol. Un pequeño gemido sale de la cama. Un dolor de estómago sumerge tu corazón al compás de imaginar que la puerta de la entrada se abre. Descubriendo asomar un par de miradas cual verdes. Drew y Misty. _¡Diablos, cuanto desearías que ellos formaran una pareja!_

Sin más que decir bajas a la sala por café ya preparado, evitando llantos que siempre escuchas por allí.

"_Ella aún no ha bajado_". Miras los peldaños hasta el fondo de la habitación, normalmente ese cuerpo aún semidesnudo - _Preguntándole, aunque lo supiera, dónde estaban los camisones_ - acompañado de un rostro húmedo pero feliz vendría bajando por las escaleras. Ese día parecía que su rutina matutina cambiaría drásticamente. Te levantas de la silla y echas la taza a los trastos sucios que se acumulan desde hace una semana. Que más da si se rompe, más pretextos para salir a una disimulada cita con ella al súper-mercado tomados de la mano. Suspiras. Subes despacio los escalones, preguntándote las posibilidades de su retrazo.

Abres la puerta y vez que a escapado. _¿Cómo eres capaz de que eso a pasado?_, como si fuera posible. Tomas la perilla del pequeño baño a una esquina, quizá estaba allí, piensas. Un par de brazos desnudos y blancos como nubes te abracan el cuello, y llora en tu pecho; por primera vez en meses ese llanto típico en ella te llega al corazón y te proclamas culpable. Sientes ese par de senos en tu pecho desnudo aún, suaves y mordisqueados por ti, lamidos, que aún no se han borrado completamente.  
Abarcas con tus pesadas manos masculinas en su par de caderas perfectas, bañadas de blanco claro. Saboreas esos labios y acaricias su espalda con dulzura tratando ese dolor que tanto te perfora los oídos.

— Oh, Ash. El tiempo se acabó.

— ¿A q-qué te refieres, May? — Aunque ya lo sabías, era duro el aceptarlo. La atraes a ti, aguantando ese sabor en la boca antojado de probarla una vez más. Otro pequeño beso fue depositado en sus labios, seguido de más, tremendamente desesperados, impidiendo que ella musitara las palabras que te dolían oír. May se soltó de ti regando tu pecho de infinitos cristales, incapaz de mirar a tus penetrantes, crudos y fastidiados orbes color cacao de ti.

— Mañana es _el día_. — Ella ahogó un grito. — Mañana me caso.

**(…)**

_¿Por qué el mundo siempre la llevaba en contra tuya?_, me pregunto, _¿Por qué te hacen tan infeliz las personas?_ Casi parecía su trabajo el hacerte sufrir, más como tú de orgulloso, aguantabas el llano por esas estúpidas agallas.  
Agarras la pelota que has arrojado desde quién sabe cuándo hacia la pared, tras una y otra vez. La aprietas, se desgasta, no te importa. Miras hacia el techo y la avientas hacia un punto donde vez el rostro de aquel que te robó el pecado que tu mismo encontraste por ti sólo, o mejor dicho, que llegó por sí sólo a tu puerta. Mientras piensas, no te importa que aquella esfera te golpee fuertemente la frente. Suspiras, la cama aún huele a ella y a las miles de veces que la hiciste tuya. Aún recuerdas el terror en su rostro la primera vez, reflejando el tuyo también; con el paso de los meses, se fue convirtiendo en su simple juego. Aún recuerdas la molesta capa que te impedía tocarla verdaderamente.

Idiota. ¿Te lo dices a ti, o a él? Quién sabe. Lo único que sabes es que ella no lo es, o quizá sí. Al aceptar ese anillo; pero por qué no lo aceptaría, él era perfecto, él era todo lo que una mujer querría, él era todo lo que tú no eras. Estás seguro. Y, nótese, esa noche que Drew se arrodilló y mancho su pantalón al acto, fue la misma de cuando ella llegó asustada; abrió la puerta, y notó la obscuridad en tu casa; con un anillo en su delicado dedo. Fue cuando actuaste tan brusco y rudo, tomándola tuya, con la necesidad de amor. Amor por la primera vez que Misty te dejó, y volvió como estúpida, jugando contigo.

— ¡Idiota!

Un gemido de susto emano de la puerta. Como si se lo hubieras dicho a la persona que acababa de entrar. No te importa, desde ayer imaginas cosas que provienen de tu mente. El paso de tacones penetrar tu mente también, sus sollozos combinados con risa; su perfume,_ ¡Ah, su perfume!_, todo aquello lo evitas. Hay una sola cosa que no puedes aunque quieras, aunque lo intentes de mil formas, su delicada y angelical voz;

— Ash. —

Una voz, pero no cualquier voz -_ la de ella, ¡Oh, su voz!_ -, pronuncia levemente tu nombre con una ahogada risa. _¿Burlándose de ti?, ¡No, claro que no, idiota!_, cómo eres capaz de pensar que ella algún día te dañaría o te hiciera el menos. Te levantas y te sientas en el borde de la cama, para mirar en la entrada a tu amante, vestida totalmente te blanco; - _a sí, ¡La boda!, a la que no te molestaste en asistir_ -, con el rimel corrido en el borde de sus ojos, sus bellos ojos cual azules te miraban con amor, por el sudor, la respiración agitada, y sin el anillo en un dedo. La castaña te miraba con dulzura y seguridad.

No quería ser de él, si no: tuya.

— ¿Y la boda? — Giras la mirada y evitas la vista azul que ella te dio la gracia de darte.

— Se canceló.

— ¿Llovió? — Una vez más la cuestionaste, cerrando los ojos y jugando con la orilla de tu camiseta. Mantuviste tu ser intentando escuchar una lluvia, y sí, allí estaba. Los abriste y tras la ventana, notaste que el cielo lloraba al igual que tú. ¿Y qué faltaba mencionar?, ¿Que no recordaste que la boda era al aire libre, destechado? Valla memoria que posees.

— No. — La miraste, ella negó con la cabeza batiendo sus mechones castaños. — Le dije a Drew que "no". Que no quería ser su esposa. Y no dudé en venir a ti… —

Suspiraste, al saberlo, pero sobre todo porque no había marcha atrás.  
Misty, ese solo detalle, te hacía asquear. Echaste una risa al aire. Ja, cupiste en las desgracias y por creer que ella lo amaba, fuiste, ayer a las doce en punto - después de que ella fue a su casa - a la tienda más cercana de anillos, compraste el más caro - pensando en May - y esa tarde le pediste matrimonio a tu novia. Lo más curioso, cuando te arrodillaste, fue el ver la mano pálida, ojos azules, y cabello castaño, sin mencionar su sonrisa pintado en el rostro de_ tu novia_.  
Te levantaste con pesadez seguiste mirando esos ojos que amor te entregaban. La castaña se sonrojó al ve que te quitaste la camisa. Al dejarla en el buró, sus esperanzas fueron borradas por ti. Huh, si que te gusta lastimarla ¿Verdad?

— ¿Creíste que, no sé, te recibiría? ¿Te besaría y te diría que te amo?

Estabas tan dolido por como te hizo caer en aquel hoyo de emociones que no medías las consecuencias de tus palabras. Te colocaste el pequeño short con el que dormirías, ¿Qué importaba el no usar camisa?, y te volteaste hasta con ella quien, con un semblante confuso, se arrancó el velo de la cara, para que la vieras mejor.

— Me casaré con Misty. — La confesión, sin que tú supieras, le había causado demasiado dolor, mucho más con tus viles y sucias palabras. Más del que tú creerías, más de lo que tú podrías imaginar. — Porque la amo. Debiste haberte quedado con Drew y casarte con él; porque lo nuestro… fue sólo un juego. — Le sonreíste socarronamente y sarcástico. — ¿Creíste que te amaba?

— Y-yo. Tú. — Ella tartamudeó. Te llenaba de lujuria el saber que May sentía lo que ella te hizo pasar lo que semejó una eternidad. La viste salir un poco de tu cuarto; ese vacío del pensar que estaba lejos de ti te llenó nuevamente y te diste cuenta del error en tus palabras. _Ya era tarde_, pensaste al ver que se ruborizaba completamente; por vergüenza, querer venganza, odio; por todos esos sentimientos que llenaban su corazón y se hundían hasta lo más hueco del mundo. — ¡Eres un idiota, Ash!; ¡E-eres la peor persona del mundo!, quizá si hubiera sido mejor estar con Drew en vez de con una persona tan repulsiva como t-…—

— ¡No vuelvas a repetir ese nombre en mi casa! — Una tremenda cachetada colapsó en su mejilla dejándola aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, cortesía tuya. _Idiota_. Miraste tu mano, cómo se te ocurrió hacerle daño; miraste hacia tu - ¡Si claro! - chica y la viste llorar a mares tocándose la parte golpeada. Sentías el mismo nudo lleno de emociones atorado en ambas gargantas;_ Idiota._

— Sí, tienes razón. Esto fue sólo un juego. — Levantó la mirada, azul y mojada como el mar y la lluvia que sufría afuera. — Y tú ganas. Como siempre. — Subió su cruda mirada hasta ti aún más - si eso se podía lograr -. No optó dos veces entre quedarse o irse, pues rápidamente salió corriendo del cuarto, bajó las escaleras, recorrió la sala y salió de tu casa._ Ganaste, otra vez, Idiota._ Otra victoria saboreaste. _¿Seguro?_ ¡Problema!

**(…)**

— "Ash, no es lo que _tú crees_" —

Al llegar a la habitación de tu novia, pues creíste que era la de tu madre, para intentar pedir ayuda en cómo colocarte la corbata la primera escena que captó tu vista fue la de tu mejor amigo devorando a besos a Misty, tu futura esposa. Era obvio que te engañaba. Y lo peor fue, que con el vestido que tuviste la gracia de comprar con tu arto dinero. Aquello fue lo único que lograste recordar de todo el sermón que ella te dio acerca de quién sabe qué. Ja, si fuera May quizá ya hubieras aventado al tipo por la ventana; le llegaste a la chica por delante y la abrasaste. Eso pareció a favor de la chica. Plantaste un besó en su frente y le sonreíste aventando tu saco a la cama. Misty no tardó en pensar que quizá era demasiado pronto para esas situaciones, sin embargo comenzó a quitarse el corsé que formaba parte de su vestido de seda.

— ¡Misty, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo! — Gritaste mientras empujabas levemente a tu, según tú, exnovia de tu área labial y le sonreíste a más no poder. Aquello le molestó. — ¡Yo también te fui infiel toda este tiempo! — Interpretas mientras ríes descontroladamente al cielo y pronto, no tardas en salir de la habitación. Dejando a una muy confundida y furiosa Misty parada en medio de aquel cuarto, con Gary en la cama.

**(…)**  
**May's P.O.V.**

Uh, si que fuiste estúpida al creer haber caído profundamente en el amor. Te equivocaste. Pero, cómo no confundirte cuando él te había robado todo; el corazón, la razón, tus rubores, el llanto, a Drew, y tu virginidad. Miras la ventana, el camión de mudanzas ya casi se iba y aún no abordabas. Miraste el pequeño papel bien decorado en tu mano; ¿Cómo se atrevía a enviarte una invitación después del espectáculo de hace unos días, cuando te rechazó? Qué ingrato, no. Tomas la pequeña maleta en tus blancas manos, evitando las llamadas de Drew rogando otra oportunidad. Tú, castaña, bajas las escaleras de tu pequeño departamento y te despides de los demás residentes que te hacían compañía por lo largo de toda tu vida.  
Al salir, abres el paraguas carmesí pues el cielo estaba nublado hoy en Hoenn, retomando tu lugar, subes al carro donde tu hermano mayor espera para llevarte al aeropuerto, te colocas en el asiento del copiloto y sumerges la mirada en tu regazo, de pronto se volvió demasiado interesante. De pronto el dolor que él te hizo pasar cada noche al hacerte con él; sí, ese dolor que tanto te gustaba sentir. Suspiras. Un nulo grito se oyó a lo lejos. Ja, ya imaginabas cosas.

— Hora de irnos, hermana. — Asientes, pues era verdad. Te colocas el cinturón y, después de unos metros, notas que Max para el auto, y frunces el ceño.

— ¿Sucede algo?, ¿Falta gasolina, o te sientes mal?

— Mira por el retrovisor.

Y, de tonta, le vas a hacer caso. Observas una nebulosa imagen pintarse en el espejo, empañado. No logras saber quién es, la lluvia te lo impide; pero sin saber por qué, sientes un enorme vacío en tu pecho. Intentas quitar el agua pero cae más. Mientras más se acercaba, mejor podía decir qué era lo que poseía en su húmedo cuerpo. Una camiseta de manga larga blanca con una corbata desabrochada sobre esos fornidos hombros, un par de pantalones negros y ese cabello, tan negro - _¡Su cabello!_  
Te volteas sólo para querer ver a esa grata imagen mejor pero las ventanas del auto están igual o peor que el retrovisor. Max te sonríe. Tú, pequeña, tomas el paraguas y sales del auto. Ese dolor sigue creciendo en ti. Esa persona no era más que nadie que Ash, sí. Te recuerdo, el que te robó, controló y rechazó tu corazón.

— ¿Ash? — Miras que sangra de las rodillas donde la parte del pantalón estaba rasgado, sus ojos rojos; y con toda el alama mojada. No quieres ser linda con él pero ese sentimiento de preocupación corre por tus venas al igual que la tristeza que te hizo pasar esa noche. Recuérdalo antes de perdonarlo otra vez. Te agachas pues él hace poco había caído al pavimento empeorando sus heridas; te incorporas y haces que uno de tus Pokémon te sostenga el paraguas mientras le curas las rodillas. Arrancas tus mangas y rodeas las piernas del moreno para que deje de sangrar. — ¡Tonto, tu boda ya empezó!

— ¡Me vale un bledo Misty! — Te mira con los ojos entre-cerrados, pues el agua le calaba la vista. — ¡Quiero estar contigo!

— ¡Mira lo que dices!, ya es tarde. — Ash niega levemente con la cabeza, tragando saliva.

— No puede ser tan tarde.

— Pero mira a tu alrededor. Me voy. Y tu vida sería mucho mejor junto a ella. Mírame, no soy para ti. — Esa mirada de ternura atravesaba tu rostro. No querías gritarle, pero tampoco hacerlo caer en el error de dejar a alguien tan fabulosa como Misty; ¿No querías gritarle?, no. Por su puesto que no. Lo amabas, ¿Por qué lo harías?, lo último que querías fuera que sufriera y que pasara lo que sufriste esos días. Bajas la mirada y comienzas a llorar otra vez, un auto frente a ustedes se iba alejando ya. Un par de manos fornidas te acarician el rostro y comienza a quitar esas nulas lágrimas de tus mejillas; intentas ser fuerte ante él pero es imposible y lo sabes. ¡Drew lo golpeó, date cuenta!, esos ojos no se los había pintado él. Ash sufría igual o más que tú.

— Tú eres con la única que quiero estar.

Ash sumergió su boca en la tuya, la devoró. Cuando extrañabas esa sensación; que hace semanas no probabas. Era dulce y noble, se asemejaba a aquel que te dio en la secundaria por una simple apuesta; el primero, había sido el que más amor te había transmitido. El tímido e infantil beso de jóvenes que por ese tiempo no se habían enterado de que estaban enamorados del otro.  
Sentiste él se separaba de ti. Abriste los ojos, topándote con los café chocolate de él. De Ash. Notaste que sacó una pequeña flor, sin varios pétalos, atada a un cordel echo del tallo de la misma. Una sonrisa asomó tu cara. Algo parecido te había entregado en la primaria.

— May, sé que no es lo mejor del mundo pero, ¿Te casarías conmigo?, tú eres con la única que quiero estar.

Asentir fue todo lo que se te llegó a ocurrir.

**¿THE END?**


End file.
